Bettween the Eyes
by JulieJulie
Summary: It finally hits Lee right *bettween the eyes* how he feels about Amanda.


Disclaimer: Their not mine. They belong to Shoot the Moon and Warner Bros.  
  
Summary: Alternite universe. What if? Lee had recognized his feelings for Amanda sooner than he did?? Season three.  
  
  
Bettween the Eyes  
  
  
  
"Lee?" Amanda King asked as she tried to remove the ties from her wrists.  
  
"What Amanda?" he replied, a little annoyed with her for talking as he was trying to free them from the ropes that were tied around both their wrists, tightly.  
  
"Sorry," she whispers, knowing that she is getting on his nerves. "I was just wondering if you think we can get out of here."  
  
"I am trying , Amanda" he tells her, adding, "Just be quiet please!!"  
  
"Okay, no problem," she said. "I know I'm a motormouth. I talk when I get nervous. I'll just shut up and let you work on the ropes. I know you can get us out of here you always do."  
  
"Amanda," he warned with his voice again. He was really getting mad at her now. Sometimes she just did not shut up, ever.  
  
"Shhhh," she said, "Sorry."  
  
Lee got the ropes untied and then he helped her up, and then they sneaked over to the door and listened to the guys making plans to shoot them tomorrow.  
  
"They're gonna kill us Lee," she informed him loudly.  
  
"Amanda, shhhhhhh!" angry again.  
  
Just then the door opened and one guy, Strauss came into the room. "Well lookit here" he says. "Look at this," Lee tells him as he punched him, hard.  
  
Strauss fell to the ground in a heap and his nose is bleeding. Then another guy came in. A bigger on, pounding on Scarecrow.  
  
"Lee, get him!" shouts Amanda, cheering him on.  
  
Lee smiled at her and nods. Then he slugged the other guy, George, in the guts. He fell on top of Strauss, holding his stomache.  
  
"You did it Lee"! shouts Amanda, clapping. "Lets get out of here okay."  
  
"Wait there might be more guys" Lee tells her, holding a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet in case they came.  
  
"Sorry, she says again." Amanda told him, feeling very bad.  
  
Lee walks out of the room leaving her with Strauss and George. He goes though the rooms and finds nobody but when he returns he finds Amanda being held by Strauss. With a knife at her throat he tells Lee, "Do you want her to die."  
  
"No," he says, scared now. "Let her go you can have me" he tells him.  
  
Strauss is holding Amanda hard, causing her to moan in pain. He pushes the knife a little bit into her flesh and it bleeds, falling into her blouse.   
  
"Stop it!" Lee tells him. "Don't you dare hurt her." He tells him.  
  
Before the guy can move, Lee lounges at him and knocks the knife out of his hand as Amanda falls to the ground in a heap.   
  
Because he is so mad. Lee beats Strauss into a pulp once again and drops him to the ground, then reaches for Amanda.  
  
"Are you okay Amanda?" he is leaning over her, trying to see how bad she is hurt. "Amanda, honey, come on I won't be mad at you anymore just be okay."  
  
Tears are in his eyes and he tries to remove them, holding Amanda close to him. She moans and trying to open her eyes, but closes them again.  
  
"Amanda," he tells her. "Come on, please"  
  
"Lee" she says, weekly.  
  
He picks her up and carries her to his porche, putting her in the back seat. There is blood on his seats but he doesn't care; she is more important to him than the car, which he loves.  
  
"Wow if I don't care about the car" he says to himself, thinking.  
  
Then it hit him right **Bettween the Eyes**.  
  
This tells him something about hismelf and he knows how special she is to him. Racing to the hospital he carries her inside.  
  
Turns out she is okay, and she is in the hospital bed asleep when he came into the room to see her.   
  
"Hey," he says to wake her up and she does.  
  
"Hey" she says back. Smiling at him tiredly. "You saved me again. I owe you *big time*" she tells him.  
  
"You don't owe me nothing" Lee says "except for to be my friend and partner."  
  
"I will always be that" she says to him, shining in her eyes.  
  
"Amanda..........." he stops.  
  
"Yes Lee" she encourages him.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I treat you I know it's not nice of me and I don't know why you put up with me," he tells her, feeling badly. Holding her hand in his.  
  
"I understand Lee. Sometimes I can really get on your nerves so maybe I should be the one apologizing to you instead. I will understand if you don't want to work with me any more" she says, on the verge of tear.  
  
"Oh, Amanda" he says interrupting her, as she was going to say more. "It's not you, it's me."  
  
"Well," she is uncertain. But she smiles at him. "thank you for saving my life, partner."  
  
He winks.  
  
Later that evening Amanda is outside back at home after dinner. She had to explain to her Mother what happened and she told her that she was attacked.   
  
Lee comes into the backyard. Everyone is in bed already but Amanda. "Hi there" he tells her.  
  
She jumps. "Oh Lee you scare me!" she tells him smiling. Patting the bench besides her. He sits down. "Are you feeling better." "I guess so. My neck hurts where the knife went in and my stomache hurts a little too but other wise I am fine Lee and you."  
  
"Fine, fine" he says, nervous. "Amanda.........."  
  
"Yah, Lee" she waits acceptingly.  
  
"I have done a lot of thinking lately and I came to some conclusions," looking into her brownish eyes.  
  
"What were you thinking Lee"? she asked him seriously.  
  
"I..........I don't know how to tell you this, Manda," he says, afraid to say it.  
  
"What?" she tells him, touching his hand and then pulling away, looking nervous at him.  
  
"I have..............feelings for you, of which I do not completely understand."  
  
He waits for her but she doesn't say a word, just sits there looking at him and he wonders if she understood him.  
  
"Did you hear me, Amanda?"  
  
"Yes but I don't know what to think of all this, Lee it's so sudden, you know? I think maybe Strauss knocked you a good one on the head. Maybe we should talk tomorrow," she suggested to him, feeling like she would break down and reveal her feelings for him.  
  
How could he tell her this? She knows it is not true but even to hear the words is music to her ears. Romance with the Scarecrow, the infamous water cooler legend would be too much beyond her fantasties would even allow.  
  
"Oh I see" Lee replies, feeling embarassed and stupid. "I guess I should go then"  
  
"Wait, Lee" she tells him, pulling on his arm as he walks to the gate and he sits back down.  
  
"Yes Amanda" he remarks saidly.  
  
"Well.............I'm sorry. I din't know what to say you surprised me totally. I didn't mean to make you feel sad. Please tell me again." She requested of him.  
  
Scarecrow takes a deep breathe. "Okay. Amanda King, you are a special woman who I came to cherish a great deal. I didn't realize it until I was taking care of you today that if I lost you I would..............  
  
"You would what Lee?" she is breathelessly awaiting for him to finish.  
  
"I would die" he tells her, his eyes glistening like dew.  
  
She is touched beyond belief and reaches out to strike his cheek. "Oh Lee" she tells him softly. "I've been waiting a long long time to hear you say these words." Looking down at the grass.  
  
"Oh Amanda," he replies. "Do you mean you feel the same way about me." He askes.  
  
"Well, yes, silly guy!" she tells him happily. Putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it," he says, pulling her closer to his.  
  
She is effected by his touch and leans closer still to him, placing her lips temptingly near to his.  
  
He takes them quietly and kisses her deeply, enjoying the unique feeling of actually kissing her like he has wanted to for so long a time.  
  
"So," she grins at him.   
  
"Yah Amanda," he grins back at her and leans in for another kiss of her lips.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
